The present disclosure relates generally to mobile computing devices and in particular to techniques for predicting accessory behavior by a mobile computing device and responding to the accessory based on the prediction.
A mobile computing device (MCD) can store media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the mobile computing device. Examples of mobile computing devices are the iPad, the iPod®, and the iPhone™ mobile computing devices, which are available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
A mobile computing device can include one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the mobile computing device to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod®, e.g., a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that can interconnect to the mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices commonly connect with accessories for playback or presentation of tracks stored on the mobile computing device. A user can dock a mobile computing device to a home stereo system, for example, and play back songs stored on the mobile computing device but with sound experience provided by the home stereo system. Some accessories provide a graphical user interface (GUI) and allow the user to perform more advanced functions such as browsing a database of stored content, selecting content to play, etc.